


Words over tea

by NeverEverTellAStory



Series: Bondlock fics [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverTellAStory/pseuds/NeverEverTellAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small conversation over tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words over tea

**Author's Note:**

> The first ficlet I'm posting. I've never before written about Q. This is just tiny fic. It might in some point be part of a longer one, but just now I want it to tell it's own small story.

”I’m sorry, John, I--- I haven't been completely honest with you”, Q said.

“You don’t want my friendship”, John concluded.

“I do, I just—“

John interrupted, “You would just rather fuck me”.

Q blushed.

“God, you are adorable”, John said to Q.

His cheeks were even redder from those words. Q tried to sip his tea.

“I’m not gay, you know”, John said calmly.

“I’m not either, not really. I just… I don’t care about gender. I care about your personality”, Q said.

“I am flattered”, John acknowledged the compliment.

“But you don’t want me in that way. It’s okay”, Q said with a sad smile.

“Hey”, John said and placed his hand on Q’s holding his cup of tea. “I just told you that you are adorable. I’m having a bit of identity crises here”.

Q moved his gaze from their hands to John’s eyes. What did he mean? Did he mean--?

“Can I try something?” John asked.

Q nodded. John was close, his thumb touching Q's cheekbone, lips slowly over his. It was very brief. John was careful about his glasses. After it was John who was looking blushed. Q’s touched the small smile on his lips. That really had happened.

“I’ve never kissed another man before”, John said.

“How was it?”

“Something I could try again”, John admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this tiny thing. Please leave comments or kudos if you feel like it.  
> You can find me on tumblr: neverevertellastory.tumblr.com


End file.
